The present invention relates generally to devices used for RF welding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for RF welding IV tubes into fluid communication with the lumens of a catheter. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for welding relatively thick-walled IV tubes of generally circular cross-section to lumens of generally noncircular cross-section.